Shadow Heart
by moonshadow427
Summary: Shadohato is a mysterious criminal with a mysterious past, shes the ghost of the Leaf, the disgrace of her mother, and the leaf had enough with her killing so they send out a team to bring her back. Team Seven, as well as extra ANBU back-up, seem to be faced with the most difficult mission yet, but will it really be? Confusion, lies and, oddly enough, love circle her. KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Story-

Chapter 1-

Kakashi POV

I walked casually down the street, not caring that I was an hour and a half late for my meeting with the Hokage with my nose in the newest addition of the Icha Icha series. I got closer to the Hokage's office I reluctantly closed the book and knocked on the door.

"Enter." She called, her irritation was clear in her tone. I grinned and tucked the book away, giving an apologetic wave.

"Sorry I'm late I was approached by an old man who needed assistance with his—" I made up a wild story but Lady Tsunade just held up her hand, cutting me off.

"I don't care why you're late, you have an assignment, and this will _not_ include Team seven." I nodded, a little surprised but stepped forward to take the papers she held out.

It was a profile of a girl, the name was blank but they had a description of her appearance, abilities and a few allies as well as a list of crimes. I read it over, surprised, hundreds of counts of murder and was reported, by the _one survivor_ to be beaming the entire time.

"What do you want me to do Lady Hokage?" I asked, not looking up from the papers, something about her was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on what…I'd have to see her face.

"Capture her and bring her back here. You will be accompanied by four other ANBU members." She said casually, looking at a list in a notepad. Now I did look at her, subtly surprise showing on my face.

"Four ANBU? For one girl?" I asked, clarifying.

"This girl may be more dangerous than the entire Akatsuki _combined_, I wish I could send more." She said, frowning at the list in front of her, "Maybe you _should_ bring Team Seven…it would be an interesting learning opportunity, especially for Sasuke." I frowned at her,

"What is this girl's name?" I asked cautiously. She looked away, not meeting my eye.

"We don't know her real name, all we know is she goes by the name 'Shadohat o'." She gestured to the paper in my hand, "That murder count is about a third of those _believed _to be done by her but no one can prove anything." She sighed before looking up at me in a glare, "Which is _why_ she needs to be brought here and stopped." I nodded, looking back at the paper.

"Pack your things, this mission should take at least three months and yes, gather your team but make _sure_ they all stay alive." She stressed. I nodded, not fully listening and turned away, walking out the door, I'd have to find the three brats first and tell them to pack before I got to myself.

There was still something bugging me about this girl. She was from the leaf village I think I'd know her! I scowled, she left six years ago, right after the Uchiha Massacre, she seemed to be around my own age so I'd have seen her in the academy. I studied her description, trying to picture her in my mind.

She had long black hair with bangs that hung in her face and her eyes were a pale blue-green. She has few other recognizable traits besides a tiny scar in the shape of an 'X' beside her right eye. She carried twin katana swords as well as an assortment of other weapons. All over the paper was red stamps '_Danger! Proceed carefully!' _

This would be interesting.

I searched the town quickly, finding and telling all three members of my team to meet me at the training grounds in five minutes, I was actually going to be on _time_ for this because we had to move, a three month mission would take a lot to prepare for.

I waited, reading as much as I could with my mind wandering, I _know_ I knew this girl!

The three showed up at the same time and I put the book away.

"We've been given a mission, there will be no arguing about it, _Naruto,_ it has already been decided so go pack for a three month mission and report to the gates in an hour." I said firmly, I did _not_ want to hear any whining from them.

"But what are we doing Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, looking excited but terrified.

"What level mission is it?!" Naruto asked hyperly while Sasuke just stood back, watching me.

"I personally think this mission is not something you three should be attending. This is a high ranked mission to capture a mass murderer." I said, my one visible eye narrowed slightly, "But I was told this would be a good learning experience." I finished, my eye flickering over to Sasuke, a little confused why he was so important in this mission, it was customary for the leader of the mission to be told _everything_.

They all nodded,

"This'll be easy! Believe it!" Naruto crowed. I mentally groaned,

"Don't be so sure Naruto, now everyone go pack, we now have fifty minutes." They nodded, and left. I looked after them for a second before going back to my house, packing a small bag in minutes before looking back to this Shadohato's profile, still annoyed by this.

I finally just gave up for now and tucked the papers away, I had wasted enough time. I locked the house, and headed towards the front gate. As usual I was the last one there. I wasn't happy about the size of this group, but the ANBU ninja could do what they wished as long as they followed my orders. I looked them over quickly, three men and one woman, all seemed strong and ready to fight. I dipped my head in greeting to them and they nodded back.

"Okay, she was last seen in a village outside of the village hidden in the rain, we'll start there." I said. Everyone nodded and we set off. I had a bad feeling about this mission, but only because I _still _couldn't figure out where I knew this girl from.

Main POV 

I yawned boredly as I walked through the small house I was staying in, stepping over the dead bodies of the past occupants and went into the kitchen, making a small meal for myself, I was going to have to meet up with my little brother soon I missed his boring company. I yawned again and looked at the mangled bodies I left behind while sipping a glass of juice.

I don't care how disturbing it seemed, I had just grown into killing and grown to like it. The red blood, such a _pretty _color! And the emotions you saw as you drove a knife through their heart or slowly hacked off a limb? _Priceless_. No matter how many hundreds of people I've killed I never lose the thrill of seeing that terror flash through their eyes or watch the blood spray through the air in a beautiful crimson arc, it was all just wonderful. I smiled to myself, sure I could kill without ever leaving a trace, it's easy but there's no fun in that, I only use that technique if my unofficial leader told me I needed to.

I finished off my juice and set it in the sink, washing it out cheerfully before going to get my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and pulled my simple light weight black cloak over my clothes before heading out. I smiled down at the corpses as I passed,

"Thank you for letting me stay the night." I said kindly before walking on.

I continued out the deserted village cheerfully, well it wasn't _deserted_ per say, just ever member of it was dead, the walls were painted with blood, it added color to the boring little village. I hummed happily to myself and left the village, jumping into the trees and moving three times as fast, becoming more of a dark blur.

After a few hours of traveling I stopped at a little tea house for something to eat. I greeted the attendants with smiles and ordered what I wanted, sitting out by the road to eat. I watched some of the travelers go by calmly, dipping my head in greeting to some and smiling at others.

Now if either of my little brothers saw this they'd berate me about being too friendly but I didn't care, even though I was barely ever around my youngest brother my younger brother and I were extremely close, he was who I was going to meet right now as soon as I figured out where to meet with him, we had a meeting spot in a hidden village-less country in between the earth country and the wind county.

I sighed again and threw out my trash, I waved good-bye to the workers before setting off, the meeting spot was about three days away, even at top speed the whole way so I might as well take my time, he may not even be there in the first place.

That night I stopped in at a village, I was a little annoyed that I had to backtrack, heading back towards my last larger scale massacre at a village outside the village hidden in the rain but that was the easiest way to the meeting place.

I hummed quietly to myself as I walked down main street, I wasn't going to kill this village, it didn't pisse me off and I didn't need to add my own flare to it and people were bustling around with _purpose_. I kept my head down as I walked, hunching my back and shuffling a little more to make myself appear like a helpless old woman. To my annoyance I sensed about eight ninja here, not what I wanted, but I kept my head down and made sure not to draw attention to myself. Now that there were ninja here I was _not_ going to stay in this town.

I shuffled through the streets, actually heading _towards_ four of the ninja. I heard them before I saw them. It looked like a chunin or genin ninja team with their Jonin teacher. It was composed of an overly hyper and loud blonde kid, a girl with pink hair and a _very_ familiar looking boy with black hair, spiked in the back, and dark eyes. Their teacher's face was mostly covered and his hair was white and stuck up strangely but I was more interested in the younger black haired boy. I shuffled by them and they barely spared a second glance in my direction, their teacher did but ignored me after, but I peeked behind at the boy on the back of his shirt was a red and white fan, the Uchiha seal. My eyes grew wide in shock.

"Sasuke." I breathed. The jonin stopped and looked in my direction but I was already gone.

"Hey…wasn't there an old lady there earlier?" The blonde kid asked stupidly while I blended into the shadows, eyes on Sasuke.

"I don't think that was an old woman Naruto." The teacher said cautiously, trying to locate me.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" the girl asked worriedly.

"Couldn't you sense the chakra off her?" Sasuke asked boredly.

"I-I-I sensed some kind of strong chakra but I thought it was just an ANBU member I didn't see." The girl said with a blush. I frowned, the other four were ANBU? Damn. "Do you think that was her?" the girl asked, looking at the Jonin, Kakashi…that name _was_ familiar…I wish I could see the rest of his face…

"I'm not sure…" I scowled at the group and turned, running out of the village and hiding in the woods near-by. I waited, being sure that I didn't sense anyone following me before continuing on, I need to tell my brother about this, I'm sure he'll be interested in it.

I decided to push on through the night, not stopping until I came to the tiny abandoned hunting cabin we had claimed as our own. I stopped and almost feel on my face, doing a three day trip in one at full speed really took it out of a person. My legs were shaking but I forced them to bring me into the house. I glanced at the wall, there was no new note saying he had come and left, if there was he may not come back for months at a time and I got the feeling I was being hunted at the moment.

I didn't believe in coincidences and the village I had seen those ninja in looking for a 'she' was the closest living village to the one I had destroyed, that would be the first place I checked if I was hunting down a murderer. It was about time the leaf village started hunting me down, I've killed close to thousands now even though most can't be proven by anyone but me, and since I was from _their_ village I was _their _problem, not that I cared that it took so long for them to come after me though, I've had fun.

I yawned and shrugged out of my cloak, hanging it up before walking towards the bedroom I always used. I opened the door and smiled a _bed_ that sounded wonderful.

I pulled off my weapons, short dark black halter-top with a longer right sleeve and split black skirt that held my family's seal on the bottom corner, leaving me in my fishnet short sleeve shirt, black shorts and the fishnet shorts that went down to my knees. I sighed and pulled the fishnet over my head and took off the shorts and fishnet pants, not caring I was only in my chest bindings and underwear before crawling into bed, falling into a light sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I never slept deeply, I was always ready to fight, my hand clenched around a poisoned kunai under my pillow.

When you're on a _lot_ of people's bingo lists, you're always ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto FF-

Chapter 2-

I woke up the next morning and got dressed again, trying to get my midnight black hair organized before pulling it back, tying it up high with a blood stained white ribbon. I blinked away the sleep in my eyes and strapped my weapons on, my hands trailing lovingly over the hilts of my katana, these were my babies! I loved them, they were sharp enough to cut through bone with a simple swing of my arm but gentle enough to slit a throat, leaving only the thinnest of lines. I also carried a large assortment of poisons, knives, kunai and shurikan. That, with my natural kekkei-genkai, personal little tricks and jutsus I was basically unstoppable.

I hung around the house all day, keeping myself entertained by cleaning my weapons and drawing. My brother says I'm good at it and I like to think I'm good too. I always draw whoever or whatever's on my mind and at that moment it was Sasuke and his team so I filled paper after paper of drawings, about ten just of Sasuke, a few of Kakashi, a few more of the blonde boy, only one or two on the girl and three drawings of the team all together. I stared down at one of the drawings of Sasuke and traced my charcoal covered fingers lightly over it, making sure I didn't smug it. He was so much older, more grown and colder than I remember…I missed how he used to be.

I sighed and got up, leaving my drawings scattered all over the place and headed out to the woods for a little training.

I stood in the middle of a clearing, targets all around me, they were in crazy positions, things that looked impossible to hit but I jumped into the air, leaping from tree to tree to get higher and turned around, diving towards the ground, sending kunai flying. I bounced off a rock, taking me slightly to the left and spun in mid-air, my hair hitting my in the face before letting the kunai fly. I landed perfectly on a tiny red 'X' on the ground before smirking and looking over all the targets, each one had a Kunai perfectly in the center. I walked around, checking my work with a very critical eye, if _one_ kunai was even a _hair_ out of the center I would do it ten times again, no matter how much strain it caused. Of course though, none of them were, so I collected my daggers and went through my other training rituals. I trained until the sun was low, skipping lunch without a second thought. By the time I got back to the house I was tired, hungry and I _really_ wanted to take a shower. I walked in and froze, there was someone else in here.

I drew my swords carefully, ready to fight but just in case I whistled low under my breath: a perfect imitation of a cardinal call and waited.

About a second after I called out I got a return, what sounded like another cardinal responding. I beamed and sheathed my swords, walking into the living room to see my brother looking over the drawings I did.

"Brother!" I cheered. He glanced up at me flatly, the huge cloak he always wore covering most of his face before he dipped his head,

"Hello sister." He greeted back before returning his eyes to one of my drawings of Sasuke. "Why did you draw these?" he asked.

"I saw him yesterday, as well as the rest of that team." I responded, pulled out one of the better, more detailed drawings of the team I saw. "I think they're after me." I said and put my weapon pouch aside, keeping only my katana on my back.

"You always think people are after you sister." He sighed. I glared at him,

"Hey, when you've killed as many people as I have you get paranoid." I said, poking him. "Make yourself at home, I'm going to take a shower."

"Good, you need it." I glared at him, pulling his hair.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

He turned his glare on my but I ignored him, going towards the bathroom. I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up, taking off my clothes happily and hopping in. I washed all the sweat, grime and traces of old blood from my hair and skin. After I was finished I simply stood in the shower and let the water pound against my back, tipping my head back to it pulled at my hair, I had a bad feeling about the next couple of days. Finally I got out and dried my body off putting on a large shirt and underwear instead of my normal outfit, prepared to wash those nasty things before walking back out. My brother had taken off his cloak leaving him in his black pants and purple v neck shirt with fishnet under it. I smiled, throwing my clothes in some soapy water to soak for a while

"So what do I owe the pleasure? Off work?" I asked casually, sitting down next to him and drying my hands.

"I was sent to find you and I guessed I would find you here." He responded. I looked at him in shock,

"Why do you have to find me?" I asked curiously, tipping my head to the side childishly. Even though I was four years older than him he was usually the more mature out of both of us.

"He wants you to find someone, end them secretly." Brother said, looking at me with cold dark eyes. I frowned, I hated these kind of missions, they were boring but I nodded,

"Fine, where are they?" his eyes flickered to the drawings I did.

"They are in Kohona village." I scowled, I didn't want to go back, I left six years ago with the intention of _never_ going back.

"Find someone else." I growled

"He thought you'd have this reaction, so he said if you don't he's cutting off your protection and slipping all the hidden villages your whereabouts and traveling patterns." I stared at my brother in open mouthed horror.

"And you're just _letting_ him threaten me?!" I snarled.

"It's not like I have a choice, what boss says, goes." He responded emotionlessly. I stood up and started pacing, letting out deep throated growls constantly. Go back to that village to kill _one_ person, or get hunted down by every hidden village in the country.

"Damn." I swore and ran my hand angrily through my hair. "Who's the target?"

"A higher up, the Hokage's main adviser, he seems to think it would be a good idea to scale a full scale attack on the Akatsuki and we cannot have that." I sighed,

"Fine, kill this dude, get out and not die, simple." I muttered, still annoyed I had to go back.

"There is something else." Brother spoke up again. I groaned and looked down at him.

"What else could there _possibly _be?"

"We also need as much information as we can get meaning—"

"You want me to _stay_ in Kohana?!" I yelped. Brother dipped his head,

"As well as break an ally out of prison." I glared at him, holding up a finger.

"Do _not_ add any more to this mission." I commanded, "It sucks as much as it is." He bowed his head,

"That is all, it's three part." I grumbled. Killing people, that I was okay with, but breaking someone out of prison and then _staying_ there…wait…

"YOU WANT ME TO BE CAPTURED!" I exploded but Brother doesn't even flinch.

"I do not, no, but Boss does, I don't even like that this is based around the Leaf." I grumbled and stood up, angrily pacing again when I stopped, looking down at the drawings I had done and picking up one of the team.

"Well I think I know just how to do it." I breathed, before an evil smirk spread across my face, maybe I could have some fun with this…

Kakashi's POV

That 'old woman' that was definitely her. I don't know how I could tell but something told me that was her, no doubt.

Instead of going after her myself I summoned a few of my best Ninken. They looked up at me, waiting.

"A woman just came by here, I believe it is the same woman we're after, go find her." They dipped their heads and leaped away.

"You're sure that it was her?" Sakura asked.

"I have it feeling it was." I responded and glanced at Sasuke, she seemed to know him.

"Sasuke, she recognized you, were you close to any women who would be about my age? Maybe a teacher, baby-sitter, house cleaner, neighbor?" I listed off, hoping to find a connection. He glared at me,

"All the people who lived near me are _dead,_ remember?" he growled.

"That doesn't mean there isn't someone who's _alive_." I responded, a little agitated. "Just humor me on this." He sighed and looked up at the sky, going over lists of people in his head.

"The only girl I can think of would be Tsumi, but she was killed with everyone else, they found her body." He finally said, looking at me, with pain in his eyes.

"Who was she?" I asked, just in case she _wasn't_ dead. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he clamped his lips shut tightly, refusing to answer me. I sighed, "This may be important Sasuke, just tell me." his eyes narrowed even more and he shook his head.

"Just tell him idiot!" Naruto shouted but I knew I had lost as soon as he opened his big mouth.

"Shut up Dobe!" Sasuke snapped and they both started glaring at each other. I sighed.

"Sasuke…" he glanced at me and glared.

"That is a Uchiha family matter." He spat

"So she's an Uchiha?" I asked, surprised.

"Obviously." He grumbled, right…she was killed in the Massacre…duh.

"Right…so you have no idea who that woman was who recognized you?" he shook his head. I turned away, giving up, and continuing to walk down the street, I noticed the female ANBU member standing off to the side. I waved her over,

"Report?" I asked.

"No sign of any activity, everything is calm and average." She said. I frowned, the mask hiding the fact though.

"Fine, continue to scout and find a place to stay for the night, we're staying here." I handed her a slip of paper, not wanting anyone dangerous to overhear where we're staying. She nodded and burned the slip of paper before disappearing again.

"Let's go." I said and continued along, Naruto started complaining that he was hungry, which we all ignored, until Sakura got mad and punched him over the head, telling him to shut up.

"_Geez, this group…" _I groaned mentally and we stopped at our hotel, getting separate, but connected, rooms.

They were small and boring, just a bed and a nightstand but it was all we needed. I could hear Naruto complaining to himself about not having eaten anything, Sakura muttering to herself about the lack of a shower and Sasuke pacing. I closed my eyes, it would've been _so_ much easier without them but then again I never would've noticed the woman if I hadn't heard her say Sasuke's name.

The power I sensed off of her…it was amazing, it made Itachi's feel like nothing. This woman was powerful and I knew this would probably be one of the hardest missions I had ever faced.

Main POV

I still can't believe I'm going to openly let myself get captured like this!

Of course I would have some fun with Sasuke about it and Brother would be watching, making sure I went through with it. I know he trusted me to, he was my little brother, of course he trusted his big sister, but it was just protocol. This was still going to put a huge stain on my record, to be caught after all the towns I killed? It's just sickening to think about.

So instead of thinking about it I finished washing my clothes and dried them with a jutsu, I'm not one to _wait_ for my clothes to dry, and got dressed, going back out to train, not caring if it was dark out or not, I had excellent night vision so I could do whatever I wanted _when_ever I wanted. I stalked towards the lake. I got there are glared out at the surface, memorizing it because it was about to burn up.

I steadied myself and my hands moved together so fast they were invisible to the human eye then I breathed in deep, placed my arms out in front of me, palms spread out, and screamed. Instead of any sound coming from my mouth, burning, blue flames shot from my throat. I aimed at the water, it was boiling in seconds.

I kept the heavy stream of fire up as the water started to evaporate, sweat was rolling off my body and dripping into my eyes but it evaporated just as soon as it got close to my mouth.

I kept the flames up for about forty five minutes before the entire lake was reduced to a small pond, the fish and plants were scorched but I didn't care. After the flame gave out my voice replaced it so I screamed at the top of my lungs for about two more minutes before I finally stopped and glared into the giant empty hole I had created, blaming it for all of my problems. I turned on my heel and stalked away, my throat slightly sore but nothing serious.

"You need to lay off on the Dragon tongue jutsu." My brother advised me as soon as I stalked back into the house.

"Shut up." I spat and collapsed on the couch next to him. He reached out his hand, my eyes following his purple nails curiously, it was something we both did, not sure why but he grabbed a piece of my hair and folded it around his finger.

"You burned your hair." He informed me. I pouted and looked at the burnt ends and scowled.

"Cut it for me?" I asked with a pleading look. He frowned at me but nodded, pulling a kunai out, I turned my back to him and he started cutting my hair, I let him do whatever the hell he wanted with it, he ended up making the hair a lot shorter in the back, so it was down to my shoulders instead of the middle of my back and cutting my bangs even shorter so they hung over my right eye.

I turned around, messing with my shorter, pin straight black hair before smiling hugely and wrapping my arms around my brother's neck.

"Thank you Itachi!"


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto story-

Chapter 3-

Kakashi POV

My Ninken came back in the middle of the night and gave their report.

They found her.

She was in an abandoned hunting cabin three days away, they said she was alone. I thanked them and all but Shiba disappeared in a poof of smoke, he was going to lead us there. I frowned, everyone had had about six hours of sleep by now, that should be good. I got up and packed, marching into Sasuke's connecting room, waking him up. He snapped awake, already on the offense.

"Get ready, we're going." I told him.

He yawned and nodded. I walked through Sakura's and Naruto's rooms, telling them to get ready and get ready _fast_, this girl could move whenever she wanted, we needed to get moving as soon as possible. I went back to my own room and jumped out the window and to the roof, looking for the ANBU members.

I stood there for a total of five seconds before one of the members landed in front of me in a crouch.

"Is there an update?" he asked. I nodded,

"We're leaving now, my ninken found her and she can move at any time." I said. He nodded,

"We'll be ready in five." Then he was gone. I went back into my room and checked my bag, waiting in the hall for the others. They came out, looking slightly ruffled from sleep and yawning.

"What's the big rush Kakashi-sensei? Couldn't we _yawn _sleep some more?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"No. We found her and we can't let her get away." Everyone looked awake now.

"Who needs sleep?! Let's go!" Naruto shouted and took off…in the wrong direction. I sighed and shook my head.

"WRONG WAY DOBE!" Sasuke shouted, guessing since I didn't follow it was indeed the wrong direction. Naruto turned on his heel and ran back, now heading in the correct direction. We all shook our heads and started out after him, I overcame him easily and headed in the direction Shiba was headed.

"How far away is she Sensei?" Sakura asked, a few feet behind me.

"The journey will take about two days." I said, shortening the time for my own advantage, if they thought it was _supposed_ to take shorter they would push themselves harder. Sakura nodded and fell back a little. I noticed four shadows surrounding us, the ANBU ninja were with us as well, good. I looked ahead, ducking under a branch, I had a really bad feeling about this entire thing.

We traveled quickly, watching the sun rise and fall, we rested only a few times and for short amounts of time, eating when we did then we took off again.

Finally, when the moon was half way in the sky, we stopped. The genin were dead tired and collapsed as soon as we stopped moving. I let them sleep and waved the ANBU down. They landed and stood at attention, shoulder to shoulder…to the best of their abilities since they varied greatly in height.

"Okay, we need a plan to catch this girl." They all nodded.

"We need to get her surrounded, completely, and catch her. That however is the problem. She's a dual katana wielder so she'll be harder to get close to and she is skilled in fire release, making it hard to get anywhere _near_ her. She seemed to know Sasuke so that may help us."

"You subject using the boy as bait?" one of them asked, sounding appalled

"No, of course not I would never endanger him like that. I'm thinking that just _seeing_ him with put her into a state of shock, she gave herself up when she first saw him so it may leave her guard open." They nodded and I could tell they were all looking at the sleeping boy curiously with the same thought I had:

_What made him so special? _

xXx

We came up with a highly complicated plan that still had a big chance of failing, we didn't know enough about this girl to guess how she would react so we had to come up with different possibilities for each action we thought up.

I woke up the others, the ANBU and I hadn't slept at all, and ate a small breakfast before heading off.

"So what are we going to do Sensei?" Sakura asked, why is it always _her_ that asks the freaking questions?!

"We have a plan but you just stay back and keep yourself alive." I knew that was going to go over as well as a hurricane and it did. Naruto flipped out.

"WHAT?! You expect us to just sit back and do nothing?!" he roared.

"Exactly." I agreed, giving him a smile.

"NO WAY! I'm going to beat this girl! Believe it!" Naruto continued.

"I want to fight this woman as well, if she knows me I want to know why." Sasuke spoke up, eyes narrowed.

"Then you can question her on the way back." I said, turning my attention back to the branches ahead of us, the ANBU had gone ahead to check it out so I stopped when the girl came back.

"What is it?" I asked, a little worried.

"There is a crater in the ground ahead, it looks like it used to be a lake but was…evaporated…we can trap her there." She said, "The sides are deep." I nodded, perfect.

"Good, go set up around the sides and I'll drive her in." She nodded and went ahead. Shiba stopped and sniffed the air again,

"We are close." He said and turned his head to the right. "The house is right in there…it smells like there's someone else in there…but she's not, she's in the woods past it."

"Then lead the way." I invited. He nodded and took off, the rest of us following.

Main POV

I growled angrily, still mad about having to get captured and took out all my anger on the trees around me, slicing at them with my katana, jumping from limb to limb, getting higher before spiraling down, cutting off almost all the branches.

I had been practicing for hours, Itachi had come out to train with me for a little bit, but he got bored and went back to the cabin, lazy ass.

I started infusing my blades with Chakra, lighting them on fire for an even greater effect, this technique came in handy whenever I wanted to burn down cities.

After even more hours I sensed the presence of four ninja and I froze. They found me _that_ quickly?! Insane! I sheathed my blades and called out with the same cardinal call as before, I made sure it traveled so Itachi could hear it, even in the house. I needed him to know they were here and it was time.

He responded and I gave an airy smile, as if I was just talking to the birds. I started making different calls for no purpose, just giving myself an innocent air. This was going to _suck_.

Finally after a long time of waiting I heard someone burst out from in the trees.

"ENOUGH WAITING!" then the blonde kid dropped to the ground with a roar. I looked at him and blinked, dodging away from him without any effort.

"Hey kid, what _are_ you doing?" I asked with a yawn, covering my mouth to hide my teeth, I sensed another ninja approaching, Itachi had come to watch the show.

The blonde charged me again and the white haired Jonin dropped down, blocking the kid with a glare. I was actually on guard now, this guy could be a slight challenge especially now that I was tired and some of my chakra was gone.

"I'm going to give you an option to come with us easily." He said. I scoffed, this needed to be believable.

"Right, because I'm definitely going to do that, I still have more towns to paint." I trilled.

"That's what you call it? Painting?" he asked dangerously, his gloved hand rising to his headband.

"Oh yes, I add beautiful crimson to their drab lives and buildings," I smirked evilly, lips closed, "Like Itachi did to the Uchiha." I said tauntingly, knowing they both, Sasuke and Itachi, were listening. I heard a tiny scoff from my younger brother's direction and I gave a huge closed mouth smile.

"Fine then, I guess we're doing this the hard way." He growled and opened his left eye, revealing a sharingan. My eyes widened, _that's _where I knew him from! No…that wasn't it still…I knew him from somewhere else…

"Oh! You're Kakashi Hatake! The Copy-cat ninja! I _knew_ I knew you from somewhere!" I smiled, closing my eyes, "Oh well, I guess this fight just got interesting." I opened my eyes, my lips curling into an evil smile, my once blue-green eyes were now crimson, the three black tear drops spinning around each iris.

"Sharingan versus Sharingan, let's see who will win." I purred, "A true user, or just some lame kid who got it implanted in their eye." I sneered. Kakashi looked shocked, it was obvious he was _not_ expecting that.

"Who are you?" he growled. I laughed,

"Don't you know? I'm Shadohato!" then I charged him.

Now, anyone _smart_ could tell I was throwing the fight, I gave him hits he could easily block, took too many hits, _lost_ my swords and didn't use any advanced jutsus. It was degrading really, and I hated doing it. I started to notice I was being driven backwards on purpose like he was trying to get me somewhere important…like somewhere I could be ambushed by ANBU members…fun.

I let myself get led backwards but fought a little more, making it seem like I was just tired, I made my breathing heavier and sweat naturally came to my skin.

"I thought a high level killer would be harder to beat than this." Kakashi shouted as I clutched a bleeding gash on my stomach. I glared at him, panting.

"You caught me after training, I'm _always_ a little tired after training!" I spat back, I had lost my teasing matter a long time ago. I took a deep breath and my lips moved softly, so it wasn't noticeable, even to the Sharingan.

"_Sensei! Help!" _the girl's voice shouted. He looked up, surprised and I launched at him, drawing a kunai and slashing at him, forcing _him_ back.

"_Give up the fight, remember." _Itachi's voice floated to my ears quietly I growled.

"He annoyed me." I responded just as quietly and allowed him time to draw his own kunai, again starting to force me back with carefully aimed attacks.

"That wasn't Sakura was it? You can throw your voice." I smirked and threw my voice again, imitating a boy who had died many years ago.

"_Kakashi! Help!" _the long dead boy called. The white haired man froze and his eyes narrowed angrily, I think I just made this fight personal…_whoops!_

I swallowed and drew back, I was curious where those kids were…I hope they weren't after Itachi, though I doubted he would waste his time on them and Sasuke wasn't strong enough yet. We finally broke the trees and I stumbled a little, jumping far away from him to see where I was.

I was at the lake I had burned up yesterday…he was going to try and draw me in there and then the ANBU would ambush me. It's a good plan, a little obvious but I would pretend to fall for it.

But not until I made this look realistic. I charged back at Kakashi, still not using any jutsus, this was a taijutsu battle right now and I wanted to keep it that way.

It was getting hard for me to keep doing this. I could predict his every move, see where to dodge and strike, this man would be so _easy_ to kill! But I couldn't I had to continuously force myself to fall for all of his little tricks, I was covered in gashes and bruises but I kept fighting, it was pathetic how amateurish I was making myself and I got the feeling that Kakashi could tell. He watched my moves, watched my natural twitches in the direction I _should_ go before going the other way, into his blade or fist. I watched his eye follow mine suspiciously.

"What's wrong? Nervous?" I taunted, standing precariously on the edge of the lake, this would be the final move, I knew it.

"Not at all! But you should be."

With that he charged forward and on instinct I stepped back only to gasp and tumble down the steep walls of the empty lake. I groaned and swore, slowing to a stop and forcing myself to my feet, drawing a kunai tiredly. I looked around me, panting before looking up at where Kakashi was and froze.

"Sasuke." I breathed, he stared down at me, red eyes meeting shocked black…he looked a lot like Itachi…speaking of which I saw him in the trees, looking down at me with a small frown, I'm sure it hurt him just as much as me to see and Uchiha fail so greatly like this. I grimaced at him but no one noticed. I looked down and fell into a fighting stance.

I was surrounded.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto story-

Chapter 4-

I surveyed the surrounding ANBU members, breathing heavily, it would be so easy to beat them all! This was pathetic. I glanced up towards Itachi, begging him to let me fight them but he shook his head.

"_Boss doesn't want any death." _I heard his voice.

"_Fine, but I'm going to have fun with Sasa-chan, don't listen to a word I saw after this."_ I replied and the ANBU didn't hear a word I said, only Itachi.

I snarled at the ninja around me.

"Well? What are you waiting for?! This boring dirt could use some _blood_." I hissed, drawing a Kunai.

"Don't try to act so tough, you're completely surrounded." Kakashi said, appearing in front of me, his hand tight around my wrist.

He bent my hand backwards to get me to drop the blade. I could've easily handled the pain but I gasped and dropped the knife anyway. I glared at him venomously but he just pushed me backwards, I stumbled and the ANBU pounced on me, binding me firmly, my arms were bound painfully to my sides, wrapped around the wrist then crossed around my legs. I swore and struggled but they just grabbed me under the elbows and started to drag me up the hill. I screeched like a maniac and thrashed with all my might. As soon as I got near Sasuke I smirked and let my eyes dart through the woods.

"HELP ME!" I screamed. Everyone went on offence immediately but I just saw a slightly amused glint in Itachi's eyes, watching me have my fun. "HELP ME YOU BASTARD!" I screamed again.

"No one's coming to help you." One of the ANBU spat. I just kept thrashing. I looked at Sasuke, eyes glinting in play before I took another deep breath.

"ITACHI YOU BASTARD HELP ME!" Sasuke froze on the spot and spun around, facing the woods, a kunai drawn.

"He's here?" he snarled, "I'll kill him." He spat. I rolled my eyes and continued to trash, screaming and howling until finally someone gagged me but I kept screaming, my words and swears now simply muffled. I got to watch Sasuke glare through the trees, his eyes skimming right over where Itachi watched both of us.

I met his eyes and winked.

"_See yah later!" _I chirped.

"_Good luck." _He returned and vanished into the shadows.

I refused to move my legs at all so the ANBU had to drag me through the woods, this also stopped them from using the normal, quicker, way of traveling through the trees, which gave me a little bit of pleasure every time they swore and grumbled at how slow they were forced to go.

After I stopped screaming I deactivated my Sharingan and just watched Sasuke with curious eyes, he seemed to refuse to look at me, though his blonde team member looked at me like I was an animal in a zoo.

"Wha-ha hu haring hat?" I snapped at the blonde boy, my voice losing all of its threat through the gag.

"What?" he asked stupidly. I growled and worked the gag so it was between my teeth and bit down, the steel tips I had on my canines easily slicing through the fabric. I spit it out and rolled my jaw, ignoring his wide eyed, horror filled gaze.

"I _said_, what are you staring at?!" I snapped again and he tripped, falling back on his butt. I laughed.

"How can you talk so—how did you get the gag off?!" one of the ANBU members, a girl yelled. I smirked,

"I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeve sweetie." I purred.

"Okay we need to do a full weapons check now." Kakashi said, stopping the two ANBU members dragging me. He walked around and stood in front of me. I smirked at him,

"Good luck finding everything, I have some strange weapons." I laughed. He sighed and waved the girl over. They started patting me down and I hummed as they took out an assortment on daggers, sebon, kunai, shurikan and scrolls from different places hidden on my body. I giggled sometimes,

"That tickled!" I laughed, making both of them twitch and continue.

"That should be it." Kakashi said, straightening up, brushing his hands off.

"C-Check her mouth." The blondy breathed.

"What? Her mouth? There can't possibly—"

"I saw her! She bit the gag and it came off!" the boy insisted. Kakashi looked from his student to me and I smiled, not showing my teeth, like always.

"I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve." I repeated. He glared at me,

"Open up." I pursed my lips like a child and shook my head. "I will use force." He threatened but I just stuck my tongue out at him. He growled and grabbed my jaw, squeezing the sides of my face with his thumb and index finger. I thrashed, trying to get away from him but he got my mouth open. I looked at him and ran my tongue over my teeth, making a thin line of blood appear on my tongue.

"She has serrated steel caps on her canine teeth." He said in shock and, with a disgusted look on his face, pulling them off my teeth. He let my face go and I rolled my jaw.

"Ow!" I whined, running my tongue over my teeth again. "I liked those!" I pouted. He just dropped them in the large bag that was filled with my weapons. I fidgeted.

"I feel naked." I grumbled. No one responded and they just continued to drag me down the road we were on. I got bored and started to hum to myself, to keep myself entertained, still keeping my eyes on Sasuke.

"Stop staring at me." he spat.

"I don't want to." I responded cheerfully. "You look a lot different."

"I don't know you." He glared at me. I laughed,

"Of course you do, you're just denying it. I have the sharingan, I'm _wearing_ the Uchiha crest, you know exactly who I am." I taunted him. He went ridged and shook his head.

"No, I don't. She died with everyone else all those years ago." He said, trying to convince himself more than me.

"No, I didn't, you just don't want to admit to yourself that _another_ member of the Uchiha family is a mass murderer." I continued, pushing him closer to his limit.

"You are NOT related to me!" he roared. I just laughed, even though that hurt a little.

"Keep telling yourself that Sasa-chan." I yawned and fell asleep, still being dragged by the two annoyed ANBU members.

When I woke up I was tied to a tree, my hands still carefully kept away from each other. I yawned and stretched, looking at the ninja around my boredly.

"I'm hungry!" I announced. "You going to feed the prisoner?" Kakashi sighed, I guessed he was the head of this mission therefore he was stuck with all the annoying tasks like giving me food or shoving it off on someone else.

"I'll do it Sensei." The girl, Sakura, volunteered.

"Aw, how sweet." I cooed.

"Just be careful." I rolled my eyes.

"You have all my weapons! The worst I can do it bite the spoon with boing normal teeth!" I shouted but everyone ignored me. Sakura came over with the normal small provisions of ninjas on missions. I grinned and ate the food given to me. I decided I needed to look into the eyes of all the Ninja I didn't know besides the ANBU so I could have even more fun.

"You're pretty." I said easily, activating my Sharingan. Her eyes flashed up to mine automatically and gasped. In those two seconds she looked at me I knew everyone in her life, her loved ones, her enemies, her crushes, their voices and their tendencies. I smiled and deactivated the sharingan and snagged the piece of bread she still held out to me, eating it with a close eyed smile. When she found nothing happened to her she continued feeding me.

"Thank you!" I chirped after I was done. She nodded mutely and walked away. I watched her with a smirk before turning to the blonde boy, I already got all the info on Kakashi and I knew basically everything about Sasuke so I just needed blondie…though I may check in on Sasuke just in case.

"Hey blonde kid! What's your name?" I asked, once again activating the sharingan. He looked up at me and, once again I got all I needed and deactivated my kekkei-genkai.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Soon to be Hokage!" he said proudly, stupid kid, he didn't even notice when I activated it.

"Huh…well good luck with that." I turned away and my eyes turned crimson again, I looked to Sasuke and found him already looking at me, as soon as he saw my eyes were the family gift he turned away but it was too late.

"Sorry, a little slow on the uptake there." I teased and looked over the group, oh I was going to have _fun_.

Everyone was getting sleepy, except for the two ANBU staying watch when I started my fun.

"_Naruto Uzumaki…I have come to finally kill you." _A deep voice echoed through the forest. Naruto jumped to his feet in shock.

"Gaara?! What is he doing here?" I giggled.

"_Hey Billboard brow! Get away from my Sasuke-kun!" _a different female voice shouted. Sakura sprang to her feet from her position beside Sasuke who was watching me curiously.

"Ino-pig!" she roared. I laughed and tilted my head sideways, sorting through my information on Kakashi before smiling evilly.

"_Kakashi! How could you do that to me?" _a sad girl's voice cried mournfully through the woods. Kakashi, unlike the others, turned to me, rage in his visible eye. I laughed,

"Hit a nerve there Kakashi-sensei?" I teased.

"Shut your mouth." He commanded angrily. I smiled and clamped my lips shut.

"_I was your friend! How could you!?" _her voice continued anyway.

"Shut up!" I laughed at his anger and narrowed my eyes at him.

"It is your fault though isn't it? All those close to you…_dead_ because you couldn't do a damn _thing_ about it." I continued to poke at him.

"Somebody gag her!" he commanded and the ANBU ran up and placed a thick gag in my mouth, it was tight and painful but I didn't care. I just smiled.

"_It won't do you any good Kakashi. You will be able to hear my voice forever now, I will be that fly, buzzing in your ear, until I die." _I whispered, throwing my voice to weave into his ears.

"_Kakashi! Kakashi! How could you? How could you let us die?!" _I imitated the voices of a large number of people, causing him to clamp his hands over his ears, trying to block out the voices that only he could hear.

"What are you doing to him?! Stop it!" Sakura cried, hysterical. I smiled,

"_He's just living memory lane, you can take his place if you want." _I suggested.

"Anything! Just stop!" she cried. I smiled and turned my eyes on her.

"_Ugly…unnatural…hideous…no one will ever love you…look at the forehead! It's huge!" _the voices of her classmates swirled around her head, causing her to scream. Kakashi, free from his own torture looked between Sakura and I, unsure what to do with pain still fresh in his mind.

"Knock her unconscious." He commanded and the ANBU started forward.

"_I wouldn't recommend that." _I projected around the clearing and everyone stopped, Sakura was crying, curled in a small ball and I just smiled at her.

"And why not?" Kakashi growled.

"_Simple, I'm the only one who can turn this torture on and off, you knock me unconscious while someone's in their own mental torture, it won't stop." _

"So basically we have to knock you out when no one's trapped in your illusion." I shrugged then, with an explosion of pain on the back of my skull, everything went black.

Sasuke's POV

"So basically we have to knock you out when no one's trapped in your illusion." I said, standing right behind the woman who had so easily brought _Kakashi Hatake_ to his knees. She shrugged so I lashed out, slamming my fist into the back of her skull and she slumped forward. I glared down at the woman…she did look so much like Tsumi, but there was no way it was here, she was dead, Itachi had killed her.

I raised my eyes to the group, Naruto looked horrified, Sakura was still crying and Kakashi-sensei was still looking pained by whatever she had put him through.

"W-What was that?" Sakura sniffed, slowly raising to her feet and wiping her eyes. I looked back to the unconscious girl.

"That is a very specific and highly rare technique that the Sharingan can cause. If she looks at you with the Sharingan activated she sees into your past, knows everyone who has hurt you or caused you pain and she reflects their voices back at you, saying exactly what will hurt the most. She's special apparently, also knowing how to imitate the voices herself." I explained dully, still looking down at her.

"Sasuke…you _need_ to tell us if you know this woman, she seems to know you." Sensei said, his voice sounded weak.

I clenched my fists and crouched down beside her, looking for the one thing that can classify her as who she _may_ be. I moved her hair off her shoulder and pushed her right sleeve up, looking on her upper arm.

I stumbled back, eyes wide in horror. It was there, the jagged two characters carved into her arm.

勘当

_Disowned._

"Sasuke, who is this?" I stared at her in horror.

"I-It's my sister."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Story-

Chapter 5-

3rd POV

"_Sister?!" _Naruto yelped, Sasuke just nodded mutely, staring at the unconscious girl in horror.

"I didn't even know you _had _a sister." Kakashi said curiously.

"No one did." Sasuke breathed, never taking his eyes from the girl. She started to stir, catching part of the conversation. She groaned and blinked her eyes open.

"Nice swing there Sasa-chan." She moaned in pain.

"You're alive." He breathed in shock, not responding to her compliment. She nodded.

"Yah, Itachi _couldn't _kill me, even though he wanted to." She responded, shaking her head to clear it and focused on her youngest brother. "Looks like you have more than one family member left!" she chirped.

"Yah, another mass murderer, just what I wanted." He spat. She laughed,

'Don't be so mean Sasa-chan. I only kill those that have no purpose in living. That one boy I left alive, what's he doing?" she asked, looked towards Kakashi.

"I'm not allowed to disclose that."

"Oh right, he's a high level Mist ANBU, I knew that kid had potential." She answered herself anyway and looked back the Sasuke.

"Wait, how come no one knew about you?" Naruto asked curiously. The eldest Uchiha glanced at the young Jinkuriki.

"Simple, I was a painful reminder for my Mother and she didn't want anyone to know about me, and her husband was perfectly fine with that."

"You didn't call him Father." An ANBU pointed out.

"Exactly." Shadohato said, looking at the masked male.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Shadohato sighed and tilted her head back, looking at the sky.

"My mother was attacked by a group of ninja the year she and her husband were married, I've heard they were angry Uchiha clan members actually. They raped her and I was the product of that. They hid me away, not wanting anyone to know of the _scandal_ I was, they raised me in secret and I mostly just cleaned house, if anyone saw me they just said I was an orphan they took in. I never went to the Academy but I trained myself, becoming better than everyone in my clan. Itachi and Sasuke were kind to me but they were both also sworn to secrecy about their own sister's existence." She continued, dipping her head to her little brother. "Only one person in the Leaf Village outside of my brothers ever actually

.knew me…but I never actually knew who he was…we were young and he was wounded, people look different when their face is covered in blood." She finished and shut up.

"So what's your name?" Kakashi asked.

"Tsumi Uchiha." She said softly. "Sasuke, could you pull my sleeve back down please?" he did and she nodded thankfully, looking sad now that she had told her story.

"So I want to know one thing…why'd you do it?" Naruto asked. As soon as he asked the black haired girl's face curled into an evil smile.

"I did it for a few reasons: one, their lives were pointless and boring so I put them out of their misery or they were miserable so I ended it for them or, the main reason: I didn't like them, I was jealous of them, so I killed them because I don't _like_ feeling jealous." She growled.

"Jealous?" one of the ANBU asked. She nodded.

"Yup!" she chirped but didn't say anymore.

"Want to say more?" Kakashi asked, this girl interested him. She shook her head,

"No." Then she closed her eyes…and fell asleep.

"She's strange." Naruto said.

"She doesn't _act_ like a mass murderer…" Sakura said awkwardly.

"What did you expect?" Sasuke spat, Sakura shied back.

"I-I don't know…j-just not her." She stammered, looking around for help.

"She's definitely interesting, there's just one more thing I want to ask her when she wakes up but for now, everyone get some sleep, this is a long slow journey thanks to her." Everyone nodded and went off to places to sleep, except the ANBU who got ready for watch.

Sasuke hesitated before placing out his mat about six feet from his sister.

"_Why do all my siblings have to be murders?"_ he groaned mentally

"_It makes us more interesting!" _ Tsumi's voice chirped in his head. He twitched.

"_Get out of my head Yumi." _He growled, trying to find sleep.

"_Okay Sasa-chan! Goodnight!" _as soon as she finished 'talking' Sasuke fell asleep, pushing into it by his sister's ability.

Tsumi's POV

I woke up to the uncomfortable feeling of my hands being rebound. I looked at them and wiggled my fingers, getting the blood to move to the digits before looking back at Kakashi.

"You're familiar to me." I burst out. He looked up at me, curiosity in his gaze as well.

"You as well." Then I was being dragged by the ANBU again, once again I refused to walk, slowing down our progress spectacularly.

"I have a question for you." Kakashi said after hours of hiking. I glanced at him boredly, I had been imitating bird calls for a past while to entertain myself, basically talking to the birds.

"Ask away." I said boredly.

"Were you involved in the massacre?" he asked. I saw Sasuke's gate falter and he looked at us, anger lacing his eyes.

"No. Itachi tried to murder me just like everyone else, he just couldn't beat me." I said casually. "Even though he tried to murder me we've kept quite close, I've been an errand girl for his group for a while now. Figures he decided to be a jack-ass right when I needed him to help me." I grumbled, glaring at the tracks my heels were leaving in the dirt.

"So he was actually there?" Sasuke asked, his fists clenching. I nodded,

"Yah, he says you're not ready though, so, and I quote, not being mean or anything, 'he's not ready so he's not worth my time' his words, not mine." I said with an innocent air. He growled and went into an angry silence, his fists clenching and unclenching periodically. I grinned slightly, and yawned,

"I'M BORED!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, making everyone jump.

"We're not here to entertain you." The ANBU member to the left of me snarled. I groaned.

"I sort of suggest you entertain me though." I said airily.

"And _why_ would we do that?" the female ANBU snarled.

"Because the only other way I can think to entertain myself at the moment is to torture someone with my illusions?" I said casually. Everyone froze but I smiled at Sasuke.

"Don't worry, you're safe." I chirped but he didn't look any less concerned.

"How about we just knock you out." Naruto suggested angrily, stalking forward. I shrugged,

"Nah, that's not much fun."

"It wasn't a suggestion." He growled and pulled his arm back and, once again, everything went black.

3rd POV

Everyone sweatdropped,

"Well that's one way to entertain her." Kakashi muttered.

"She was threatening everyone!" Naruto defended his actions.

"Except Sasuke." Sakura piped up.

"Yah, lucky him." The big ANBU grumbled and everyone was sure he sent a glare at the youngest Uchiha.

They continued on in silence, the girl now a dead weight which the ANBU grumbled about even more.

"How far away are we Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"At this rate? A week." The younger Genin groaned.

"May I make a suggestion?" the girl asked. Kakashi nodded,

"Cut through the Wind Country and stop at Suna. It would give us time to rest and she can get a little better medical treatment." She said, looking at the still bleeding injuries.

"That's a better idea, two of you go ahead and inform the Suna Shinobi that we're coming. I think we'll be able to handle her." Kakashi said, glancing at their sleeping prisoner. The ANBU nodded and the two not holding Tsumi left.

They continued to walk in silence, Kakashi studied the girl distrustfully, he had seen her automatic instinct to avoid every single one of his attacks yet she still fell for every single one. It was almost like she _wanted_ to get captured. He had also noticed her eyes constantly flash into the woods behind the fight, once almost pleadingly, then continued getting beat.

He hoped he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.

"What's wrong Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked, falling into step beside him. The white haired jonin didn't respond, still looking at the sleeping girl with worry etched into his face.

"You're worried she lost to easily." Sasuke spoke up, looking away from his sister. Kakashi sighed and nodded,

"If she really is such a high level killer, who not even _Itachi_ could beat, it wouldn't have been that easy to beat her." Sasuke twitched at the obvious fact that his brother was _still_ better than him and recognized openly by his Sensei.

"Hn." He agreed angrily.

"I guess you're right, so you think she let herself get caught?" Sakura piped up with a wary glance at the peaceful looking, bleeding girl.

"I'm not sure…" Kakashi muttered

"She said Itachi or whatever was there right? And he's in the Akatsuki." Naruto said and everyone glanced at him, curious where he was going with this.

"Yes." Sakura agreed.

"Well didn't she also say she was an errand girl for his group? So doesn't that mean she works for the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked. All eyes were on him, surprised he had put that together so no one noticed that Tsumi had woken up and was glaring at the blonde.

"Only when the boss wants me to, I'm mostly on my own." She spoke up. Everyone jumped and turned their attention on her, she easily composed her face to make it look like she was disgusted.

"They're boring with the jobs they give me." she whined. "They never give me any _fun_ jobs, it's always the annoying people they want to get out of the way without everyone else knowing." She made an annoyed face and sighed, sniffing the air. "Are we going to the desert? I smell really hot air." She stated.

"Yes, we're going to Suna." She nodded, grinning to herself.

"What's with the smile?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"Oh nothing really, I went to Suna once, when I ran away for a week, I'm sure you remember that, it was an interesting village, a nice little boy there who everyone hated…I wonder how he's doing." She said, slightly to herself.

"That sounds like Gaara!" Naruto exploded. Tsumi looked at him with a frown,

"I'm not good with names, I called him a red panda, almost killed me for that. Red hair? Blue eyes? Looks like he never slept a day in his life?"

"That would be Gaara of the Sand, he's gotten better, he doesn't murder people anymore." Sasuke said, indirectly hinting that maybe _she_ should too, it would be nice to have someone stronger than Itachi help him train to get stronger.

"Huh…good for him." She just said instead. Sasuke glared at her but she didn't notice, starting to hum a song under her breath to entertain herself. After a while she got bored again and stared at the clouds, looking at shapes. She sighed,

"_To make this look __really__ real, I should probably try to escape, at least once." _No one was really paying attention to her, they were just focused on the journey forward. Tsumi glanced at the ANBU on either side of her and carefully drew her feet up under her, keeping her back bent so they wouldn't notice the difference in her stance before using their combined stature as a post, flipping herself over backwards, sending them to the ground and freeing her.

She laughed victoriously and jumped right for the trees, getting higher and higher before launching away, aware Kakashi was right on her tail. She just kept laughing and scratched at the bonds with her purple nails, trying to break them. She weaved through the trees with ease, trying to free her arms.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" Naruto screamed behind her.

"Don't be so sure kid!" Tsumi shouted back and broke one of her hands free happily then gasped, Kakashi appeared in front of her, crouched on a branch, looking pissed.

She stopped on a dime and dived towards the ground, using her one hand to swing her from a branch into a careful flip then landed and took off running, looping around towards the desert, if she was lucky there would be a sand storm, if there wasn't when she got close she'd loop back through the woods.

She broke her other hand free and stretched the fingers, now heading _straight_ into the desert.

"What is she doing?!" Sakura shouted but Tsumi just kept going, knowing exactly what she was doing. Her hands flew together in the signs for the Dragon Tongue jutsu as she stopped in the sand, knowing there were Suna ninja on this side who would likely attack her as well.

She stopped and faced the woods, throwing her hands out in front of her and blue flames rolled off her tongue brightly. Everyone skidded to a halt a few inches from the flames and jumped back. Tsumi laughed cheerfully, sensing the approach of other ninja but not acknowledging them.

Every time some of the Leaf Ninja came close she shot blue flames at them until sand curled around her body, keeping her from moving and aiming so everyone just went to the sides and came at her.

"Who are you?" a chilling voice demanded, walking into Tsumi's view. She looked at him and blinked, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Red panda!"


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Story-

Chapter 6-

Red Panda stared at me with an annoyed, disgusted look. Though, I may've been imagining it, he looked just a _tiny_ bit happy to see me, just a tiny bit though.

"What are you doing here?" he asked flatly, annoyed. I tried to shrug casually.

"Oh you know, getting dragged off to jail, normal things like that, hey you wanna let an old friend go so I can run away?" I asked with a huge smile. He stared at me before looking at the Leaf ninja who were standing behind him, glaring at me. I wriggled a little, trying to get my hands together.

"What is the meaning of this?" Red Panda asked.

"We were told by Lady Hokage to arrest this woman and bring her back to Kohona village on hundreds of accounts of murder." Kakashi said. I snorted and looked away, hundreds? Don't insult me, it's been at _least_ a few thousand. "Find something funny?" he growled, haha! I pissed him off big time!

"No, I just don't like being insulted." I said, tilting my nose into the air. I felt the sand get slightly looser around my body and I cheered, of course drawing all attention to me as I got my hands together under the sand and my entire body turned to water.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted as I appeared about twenty feet away from all of them, closer to the forest. I couldn't help but laugh, which brought Kakashi after me. I squeaked and ran into the forest. I darted side to side erratically so Red Panda couldn't use his sand to pin point me and leaped into the trees.

There were now about seven ninja after me, I didn't care that some of my old wounds were open now and leading a blood trail straight to me though I started to notice I was getting dizzy from the blood loss. I missed a branch entirely after my vision went black and I felt myself plummeting towards the ground. From the height I was going I'm sure this would kill me so I tried to find a way to stop myself from falling but I couldn't think straight. I waited for my body to hit the ground but instead I felt warm arms wrap around my body. I forced my heavy eyelids to open and looked up at who had kept me from dying. I smiled sleepily up at the one dark gray eye glaring down at me.

"Thanks for not letting me die." I slurred before everything went black.

Kakashi POV

I glared down at the woman I was forced to catch from falling to her death when her eyelids flickered open, her blue-green eyes dazed and sleepily.

"Thanks for not letting me die." She murmured then her eyes closed again. I looked at her in shock, she seemed like such a nice girl, what could possibly make her so devious to kill hundreds of people? Maybe there was more to this we didn't know but…mass murderer or not, she was quite beautiful. I sighed and carried her back to the edge of the desert, stopping and waiting for the rest of the group to come back, I felt something warm against my stomach and looked down, she had bled right through the bandages around her stomach, the worst of her wounds, meaning she had definitely passed out from blood loss. I maneuvered my hand carefully and put pressure on the wound, trying to keep as much of the blood from leaving as possible. A few minutes later everyone else came back and sent equal glares at Tsumi, besides Sasuke and Gaara, neither of which seemed to care much though I saw concern, a very surprising sight, in both of their eyes at the pool of blood forming below her.

"We should get her back to the village, a prisoner is useless if they're dead." Gaara said flatly and, with the two other Suna ninja who had come with him, we headed back to their village.

It took about two hours to get back and Tsumi hadn't woken up at all, she was getting paler and paler but there was nothing I could do about it the only thing I could do was pick up my pace but try to keep from moving her as much as possible. We got to the village and Gaara stalked through the streets without a second glance at all the people who shied away from him, the other two ninja split off to inform their council that we were here, I should go with them, as the mission leader but I was a little occupied at the moment.

Gaara led us to the Suna hospital, the worker looked up and his eyes first landed on Gaara when he twitched then they travelled to Tsumi and I and he jumped into action.

"What happened?! Get her to an emergency room STAT!" he ushered me through the back halls and told me to put Tsumi down, I did and stepped back, not letting her out of my sight.

"You may go now sir, I'm sure your girlfriend will be fine." A doctor said. I blinked in shock,

"Oh no! She's not my girlfriend, she's a prisoner, this is Shadohato and I'm taking her back to Kohona village." I explained with a close eyes innocent smile.

They blinked and looked at Tsumi with different eyes, they didn't seem to _care_ as much anymore. They still did their job but I noticed they were rougher with the stitches and pulled the bandages too tight, so it would really hurt if she was conscious but she wasn't so she was safe. After they finished they dipped their heads to me and walked out. As soon as they did I walked over, annoyed I had to do this and handcuffed her wrists and ankles to the metal around her bed, her ankles to the bottom and her wrists to the sides before backing off. I looked and her and swore under my breath…damn Icha Icha.

Tsumi's POV

I slowly opened my eyes only to clench them shut against the harsh white light that stabbed my eyes. I tried to reach my hands up to rub my eyes but found I couldn't move them higher than about two inches. I swore and tried to move my legs, nope, same thing.

"Finally awake?" a voice asked.

"No, I'm sleep swearing, it's a normal occurrence for me." I grumbled and tried opening my eyes again, everything was just a blurry mass of colors, I blinked and focused on the masked face of Kakashi Hatake he glared down at me and I gave a suggestive smirk,

"I've seen the Paradise book in your bag, this must be painful for you…all those thoughts…" I purred and he backed up, looking surprised but I just laughed, yes I am a strange person, and ran my fingers over the chains that held me in place, thinking of how to get out of them, I _was_ able to maneuver them so I could sit up but other than that I was stuck.

"You won't have time to get out, you'll have a twenty-four hour guard." I groaned.

"Fine, be no fun." I grumbled and stared at the ceiling. A memory clicked in my head and I chuckled slightly.

"What diabolical plan have you come up with this time?" Kakashi groaned.

"Oh, no plans, I just noticed that this was the room I stayed in the first time I came here." I hummed, gesturing with my chin the scorch marks that covered the ceiling.

"You've been in the hospital before?" Kakashi asked, sounding bored, like he didn't care but I responded anyway.

"Yah this is the place that patched up the scar on my arm 'Father' did." I glanced at him to see him staring at me in shock before he dropped his eyes quickly to his bag, pulling out that stupid Icha Icha book and reading. I rolled my eyes,

"How can you read that in public? Isn't it extremely awkward?" I asked for a lack of anything else to do.

"Hm? You saw something?" I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"I WANNA TALK TO RED PANDA!" I howled. Kakashi twitched slight and looked at me levelly over the top of his stupid orange book. I glared at him, "Let me talk to Red Panda or hold that book in front of my face so I can read it, I'm _bored_." I whined. I saw his eye flicker between the book and me carefully before continuing to read, deciding to ignore me. I growled in annoyance and my eyes flashed red.

"_How could you let us die? How could yo—" _

"I'll get Gaara!" he snapped, clutching his ears. I smiled and dropped the illusion.

"Good choice." I purred. He grumbled and walked to the door, saying something to my second guard before sitting back down with a terse glare at me, which I returned with an innocent smile.

Five minutes later Red Panda came in with Kitty and Windy, I beamed at them.

"Hey! Long time no see!" I chirped, "I would give you all hugs but I'm currently chained to a bed."

"Then that's a good thing." Red Panda hissed. I pouted,

"Don't be mean Red Panda!" he glared at me venomously.

"You still on those nicknames?" Kitty laughed. I beamed.

"Sure am Kitty, mostly because I don't know your names, well I know Gaara's but I enjoy annoying him." I sung, earning a glare from the youngest boy.

"Well than let us introduce ourselves so we don't have to deal with the weird nicknames." Windy said. I grinned and nodded. "I'm Temari and our brother is Konkuro." I nodded.

"Got it, Temari, Konkuro and Gaara, I'll try to get into the habit of actually using your real names. I'm Tsumi."

"You act like you're going to be staying here for a while." Kakashi spoke up. I looked over at him,

"I need to wait for the wound you slashed into my stomach to heal enough for me to travel again so I think I will be." I drawled before looking back at the three Suna ninja. "Anything interesting happen in the past seven years?" Konkuro and Temari looked at each other before looking at me.

"Nope."

"Not really." I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…fine, don't tell me anything. What about you Gaara?" he looked at me flatly and shook his head,

"He's been working his way up the ranks for the Shinobi." Temari said. I smiled at him,

"That's great! Got an aim?" he nodded, avoiding looking at me. "What?"

"Kazekage." He said quietly, as if embarrassed about it.

"Amazing! You'll be a great Kazekage, I heard you dropped some old habits which will give you a different view on things, if you've become more pacifistic then you can just plan to do the exact opposite of what the old you may've done!" his siblings looked at me like I just said I was going to feed a litter of kittens to puppies than kill the puppies but Gaara just nodded,

"I guess, I never thought of that…I just want to help Suna." He said, finally looking at me before looking away. I gave him a gentle smile,

"And I'm sure you'll do everything in your power to and everyone will love their Kazekage." The very corner of his mouth twitched up for a second before falling, but that was a personal accomplishment for me.

"This coming from a mass murderer!" Konkuro laughed.

"Oh shut up!" I pouted and they, Temari and Konkuro, just laughed at me. "I can't think of a comeback if you bring up why I'm here in the first place." I grumbled.

"You know what I expected to happen to you?" I hummed curiously, looking at the cat-like boy, "Well as soon as I found out it was you that was Shadohato since you told us about your special ability I expected you to do as you did then get bored, change your look and come here to stay." I laughed,

"That's an interesting idea! I don't think I can really kill everyone without a purpose in life, that would be about half the population, probably more, maybe I'm over shooting my goal a little." We just laughed, yes, we were laughing about murder, when there's a murderer and an ex-murderer in the room the subjects kind of open for joking.

"And if you just _found _a nice hus—"

"Maybe someday that I'm not going to jail I'll think about it. I may have to completely change everything about myself, name, look, fighting style, where I live, but maybe." I shrugged, cutting her off. She nodded and I got them talking about other things, still fully aware that Kakashi was listening to every word we said, I hadn't heard a page turn in about twenty minutes so either he was _very_ interested in something or he wasn't paying attention to his book at all.

After about an hour of random talking, mostly to Temari and Konkuro, Sasa-chan, Naruto and Sakura came in. I beamed at my little brother.

"Sasa-chan! Nice to see yah!" I crowed.

"Sa…sa…chan?" Konkuro gasped out between booming laughter. Sasuke glared at me. I sighed,

"Fine, all my old nicknames are getting killed today, _Sasuke_." He dipped his head in appreciation and I turned on Konkuro with a pout.

"Shush you or I'll call you kitty again."

He shut up.

"So what have you three been up to?" I asked good-naturedly. Sakura and Naruto glared at me, not answering, they just saw me as a prisoner now.

"We went to get something to eat and found a place to stay. Stitches?" Sasuke answered calmly. I nodded.

"Feels like they weren't very gentle with the needle and didn't give me any pain pills." I shrugged, my stomach had been on fire for the last hour and a half but I made no mention of it until now.

"Want us to get you anything?" Temari asked. I shook my head,

"No, I'll be fine. I'm not sure how long this'll take to heal but how long do you think we're staying until I have to continue being dragged?" I asked, now looking at Kakashi, who had started reading again.

"A week max." he answered boredly.

"Okay then. Hey would it be too much trouble to get me some food? I don't think I've eaten in like a day and the blood loss really takes it out of you." I asked. Temari walked off, and I continued talking and laughing with Konkuro and only talked to Gaara (at times) and Sasuke (the laughing was stretching it). I noticed that Sakura and Naruto were looking at our group in shock and slight disgust.

"Problem?" I asked curiously.

"You all know she's a mass murderer right?" Naruto asked. Everyone nodded, "And you're just causally talking to her like an old friend?" he tried to make sense of it.

"Well she is an old friend." Konkuro said,

"I have a valid reason to talk to her as well dobe." Sasuke said with a glare.

"You do?" Temari asked, walking back in, the delicious scent of ramen coming with her. I swear I could've drooled but I glared at my arms and looked at Kakashi pleadingly.

"Yes, I do." Sasuke said curtly but I ignored him.

"If I promise not to run will you let me have my arms? Also not use any jutsus, stab people or in any way injure someone? I'm twenty three, I feel pathetic being fed." I whined. He looked at me, his mask folded in a frown.

"_Please_?! I can't get anywhere even I wanted to, Gaara-kun's here!" I whined, pointing to the much younger boy, who glanced up at the sound of his name and glared at the ending.

He hesitated but I just stared at him pleadingly, Temari still holding the ramen uncertainly.

"I'm also surrounded by two people with Sharingan…if yours has awoken…" I glanced at Sasuke, who nodded, "and three, possibly four other high level ninja." I listed off, ignoring the confused mutterings. "This is even hard for me to get out of." He nodded and unlocked my hands, his hand falling to a kunai as I massaged my wrists but I just reached for the ramen and started slurping it down happily. I finished in about a minute and beamed at Temari.

"Thank you!" she nodded and took the bowl back, in seconds my hands were cuffed again. I pouted, this was going to be a _looooong _week.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto story-

Chapter 7-

The week passed painfully slowly, I just sat in the hospital bed for hours on end. I was only allowed to get up when I needed to go to the bathroom and even then I had guards, female mind you, but guards anyway. Sometimes they let me walk around to stretch my legs and everything but I had Kakashi, the ANBU, some Sand ninja, and usually Gaara, Sasuke, and either one of Sasuke's team members or Gaara's siblings. I enjoyed it when I was with one of the Sand siblings but Naruto and Sakura, as well as the ANBU, were boring, I could annoy Kakashi a lot and if I was lucky I could get some reaction out of him, it was one of my new favorite games. But still, I would be happy to get done with my mission. I groaned, wishing I could be left alone and try to heal my own wounds. I had studied medical ninjutsu for a small period of time, just enough to learn how to heal my wounds but I didn't want anyone to know about that! Didn't matter much anyway…

I hissed in pain, my head hitting the pillow again, it had been a week and, since I healed faster than most, they were removing the stitches but they decided they didn't _care_ enough so they didn't put me under. My fists clenched my fists so tightly my knuckles turned white.

"Wouldn't it have been better to use anesthesia?" Kakashi asked from the other side of the room.

"She can handle it." One of the nurses said. I let out a long moan of pain, my face screwed up, sure, I'd faced a lot of crap for a lot of pain but _this_ HURT!

I let my head fall to the side so I gave Kakashi a fake pained smile.

"Yah! It's obvious by my screams of AH-a-agony." The middle of sentence was interrupted by a scream before I continued.

I groaned and they pulled out the final stich, someone put unnecessary weight on the barely healed wound, causing me to grit my teeth and glare at them.

"Will you _stop_ causing me unnecessary pain?! I never attacked your village!" I spat. The doctor who put the pressure on my wound looked up at me and he stumbled, sliding down the wall, gripping his head. I kept my gaze on him, part of my mind watching and controlling what he was going through.

"Release him." I didn't turn away from my prey but answered anyway.

"It's just a little payback for calling the shots on ripping my stitches out and then leaning on it like a table." I said calmly, the pain already fading away.

"Release him." Kakashi repeated, the cold of a kunai pressed to my throat, I sighed and let the control I had over him go,

"Fine." I turned away, my eyes still crimson, Kakashi dropped his eyes at once.

"Release _them_." I groaned.

"Release this release that, geez what am I? A child?" I growled and blinked once, my eyes going back to their original color.

"You might as well be." I rolled my eyes,

"Yes, a murderous child with a sharingan." I drawled sarcastically. I sighed, frowning, I was starting to miss Itachi, I wanted to train my Sharingan even farther, unlike Itachi I didn't have the Mangekyo Sharingan because, besides him, I wasn't close to anyone so I couldn't awaken it. I was fine with it though, I had achieved basically the same levels of power without the deteriorating eyesight like Itachi has.

I laid back again and my frown deepened.

"The stitches are out, when are we leaving?" I grumbled, making it sound like I didn't actually _want_ to go.

"Tomorrow." I sighed and didn't respond, mentally cheering, I didn't know how long I would have to be at the Leaf but I hope it wasn't long, I wish someone would send me a message to tell me what I needed to know…

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep since I had nothing else to do and I was tired.

I woke up the next morning and looked around, to my surprise I seemed to be alone, I knew there were probably guards at every window but I decided to try anyway.

I took a deep breath and let out the low call of a desert bird, hoping I could get information out of someone. I waited five minutes and didn't get a reply. I pouted and pushed myself up into a sitting position, resting my hands to my sides, palms up and closed my eyes, concentrating, activating my sharingan under my eyelids and searched.

The best thing about my abilities is that once I talked to someone mentally I could always find them and talk to them again, usually it would take me a while to connect with them but since I used this with Itachi so much it was simple.

"_Hey Itachi!" _I called. I felt a quick jolt of surprise before he responded.

"_What do you want Sister?" _he asked uninterestedly.

"_I want more information on the intel I'm supposed to be getting from the Leaf Village." _ I grumbled. _"Or do I have to ask someone else?"_

"_You know how much they hate that." _He responded with a small cringe in his voice.

"_Which is why I suggest __you__ tell me." _he sighed but, as I expected, he began answering me.

"_Get in information you can on their stand point for the Akatsuki, how much they know about us, where we hide and our abilities. Also, keep an eye on the nine-tail." _I frowned,

"_Nine-tail? You mean the Jinkuriki? Who is it?" _I asked.

"_He is the blonde boy, he carried the Nine-tailed fox within him." _I nodded,

"_Interesting, I'll be sure to keep a closer eye on him, he seems like such a squirt! Also, who's the person I'm supposed to break out?" _

"_Keep your Sharingan activated, they'll recognize it and give you some show of recognition. If they're asleep, just use the secondary call, they were informed of it and respond accordingly." _ I nodded, my head starting to hurt a little.

"_Fine, I think I've had this connection up to long, I'm awful at telling time when it's this long of a distance. Talk to you later Brother! Want me to tell Sasuke hi for you?" _

"_Even if I __had__ wanted you to, which I don't, that would ruin your mission." _ I sighed and nodded.

"_Guess you're right, if I've had this up too long and they see me and ask, I'm going to use you as an excuse anyway though." _ I could basically sense he was rolling his eyes at me.

"_I know. Good-bye sister." _

"_Bye!" _I chirped and cut the connection.

I blinked, slowly opening my eyes and looking around the room.

"Huh…what do you know…I was right." I said out loud, looking at the gathering of people who were staring at me.

"What was that?!" Naruto exploded. I looked at that kid with new eyes, this kid was the holder of the nine-tailed fox…I'm surprised.

"What did I do?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"It looked like you were in a conversation…nodding and frowning, your emotions kept changing, it was weird." Sakura said, tilting her head to the side.

"Really? I didn't know I actually portrayed any emotions when I did that."

"And what did you do?" Kakashi asked. I tilted my head to the side with a huge innocent smile.

"I tried to convince my brother to come get me, possibly test out a few new abilities." I shrugged and turned to Sasuke, giving him a slightly evil grin. "He says hello by the way." Sasuke clenched his fists in anger and grit his teeth looking away.

"You can keep contact with him from here?" Kakashi asked, shocked.

"Wait? Who? Brother? What's going on here?!" Temari asked angrily. I looked at the sand ninja.

"Oh sorry, you haven't been informed, my full name is Tsumi Uchiha, that's my youngest brother and I keep in contact with my younger brother, his older brother." I said, gesturing to Sasuke, who avoiding looking at anyone, opting to keeping his head down and glaring at nothing.

"You are an Uchiha?" Gaara asked curiously. I nodded and blinked once, activating my Sharingan, not actually using it, before deactivating it.

"I thought they were all…"Temari trailed off, glancing at Sasuke but I smirked,

"Oh don't worry about it, we both know it, but no, Itachi was _going_ to kill me but he physically couldn't do it." I shrugged awkwardly since I could still barely move and sighed, shifting my hips to make myself more comfortable and looking at the gathered ninja boredly. My head was still giving off periodical jabs of pain and I was tired from holding that connection for…it looks like about three hours so I was ready to get something to eat and go back to sleep. 

"Could I eat something?" I asked with a slight yawn. Konkuro nodded and sauntered off. I waited boredly, thinking of how I was supposed to kill this person, get all the Hidden Leaf's village's info on the Akatsuki and break some random person out of prison, of course I knew exactly what to do for one of them it would either be soon or in a few _months_! I hoped I'd be able to do the easy one.

Konkuro came back and I thanked him, Kakashi undoing my hands so I could eat. I did so, going as slow as I could so I'd be able to think a little before acting.

No one even noticed when I placed my hand together a few times, they moved so quickly I tossed the chopsticks in the air for a second and I got through about fifteen hand seals before I plucked them from the air and continued to eat, there, now I was ready. I finished eating and got my hands re-cuffed. I gave Kakashi and annoyed look before sitting back and yawning and falling asleep, tomorrow, when I woke up, it would be back on the move again, and I had work to do as well.

I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulder.

"Get up." I groaned and shook my head, my head falling to the side. "Wake up now." A voice continued to command. I ignored them again. "Get up Sister!" I snapped awake at that, staring at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"You called my sister!" I pointed out in shock. He glared at me,

"That's what you are." He ground out, as if it pained him to say it but I just smiled widely.

"I didn't think you'd recognize me as a sister! I thought you were still on the 'I don't want more murderers in the family' thing!" I chirped. He scoffed.

"It would be better if you were not." He growled. I laughed,

"Yah, probably, but there's no fun in that!" he grit his teeth and unlocked my chains, redoing them like they had been before.

"Where's everyone else, I doubt Kakashi would allow just you to do this by yourself." He rolled his eyes,

"They're outside." I laughed,

"Of course, oh well, let's get this over with." I stood up and allowed myself to be taken away, I wasn't going to fight Sasuke and everyone knew it, I think Sasuke was going to be charged with dealing with me a whole lot more now.

We met up with the rest of the group about two feet outside the door. The ANBU took their places around me and we started our trip back to the leaf village…blech.

**Thank you to anyone's who's reviewed! I'm really happy with this story and I've written a lot of it so far, I've written about…31 more chapters? Including the sequel :P. I'd also like to apologize for the story line, it gets a little messed up, things happening way after they should but I'll try not the have it happen to much and, unlike this story, the sequel follows the story line a little more because I have a thing after I make a character and I'm reading the story it's from I'll stare automatically placing my character in it, so I can't help it. '^.^ **

**But you don't have to worry about that for a while, just something to look forward to when you REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto story-

Hey! Please review, I've already written about fifty something chapters, finished this story and started the sequel so…reviews would be nice!

Chapter 8-

We walked slow and painfully through the desert, two Sand Shinobi guiding our way, I had been forced to say goodbye to the Sand Siblings back at the village but I was ready for this, I'm glad they aren't here, Gaara and Temari would get in the way of my plan. My plan of course was based totally on very slim chance but we were in the desert, this should be easy!

"How long are we in the desert?" I asked with a bored drawl, I was being dragged again.

"A day in the desert, then it is a day and a half to get to the village, and your prison." I rolled my eyes, and looked around for what I was waiting for, the weather conditions seemed perfect but…the desert was completely unpredictable and may or may not work for me on this.

I bit my lip and looked out on the long desert expanse, just waiting.

"What are you thinking so hard about? You don't seem like the type to think things through." Kakashi asked. I glared at him.

"I actually always think things through." I growled. He rolled his eye and looked forward, his hands in his pockets.

"You didn't answer my question." He pointed out.

"You insulted me, that's the…second or third time I believe, so I'm not going to answer you." I said, sticking my nose in the air.

"I don't remember insulting you before now." He said with a curious tilt of his head.

"Sure you did! You said I killed hundreds, that is insulting to me." he blinked once.

"How is that insulting?" I scoffed.

"I've killed _thousands_ thank you!" he turned away with a sigh, sweatdropping.

We continued to move along, him walking steadily beside me while I continued looking for the one last missing piece to my plan.

I groaned and glared up at the sky, willing it to work with me.

"Wishing for rain?" he asked, not actually caring.

"Yah…I could do with some rain." I sighed. "I love the sand but it's too hot here."

He seemed to accept it and stepped forward to speak with the ANBU leader. This was a pain! I had everything perfectly set up, except for the final thing I needed…why did I decide to base my entire plan around chance again? Note to self: NEVER DO IT AGAIN! IT'S BORING AND TEDIOUS! I sighed again and activated my sharingan, looking over the sand, using the power of my Kekkei genkai to search the barely noticeable changes in the sand's movements and wind patterns that may lead to what I needed.

"Hey! Why do you have that on?!" Naruto yelled, looking at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, continuing to look over the land.

"I'm bored, when I'm bored sometimes I use my Sharingan to look through the lands, I can see things other people can't, for example there's a desert cat over there, can you see it? It's with three young ones with it, they're playing all over their mother, it's really cute." I smiled at him even though I was totally making this up, there was a desert cat over there but it had been bitten by a viper and was twitching and thrashing, slowly dying from the poison.

"Oh…no I can't see that." He said in shock. I grinned at him and continued to look over the landscape.

I had to do a quick double take, there! Just what I was looking for! I grinned and yawned, deactivating my sharingan closing my eyes and pretending to fall asleep…

Just as a huge cloud of sand blew over us.

I smirked, my eyes snapping open as everyone coughed and hacked. I braced my fingers out in the start of jutsu and my body was taken away by the sand, replaced by a sand clone much like the one Gaara uses but I made sure not even the ANBU or Kakashi could tell it was me, hell not even Sasuke's Sharingan could tell, I was just that good.

I smiled and turned flashing away and towards the woods, making it there in seconds flat, forget days, this would take me in minutes. I smirked and hurried to the village. I stopped right outside the gates I looked around, two people to sign people in and out and check everyone and guards at the walls. I hummed curiously, I couldn't have this take too long…but then again I didn't even know what this guys was supposed to look like…I sighed and tried to focus on Itachi as quickly as I could.

"_Itachi! I don't have much time, what's the name of the person I'm supposed to kill and what do they look like?" _I asked quickly. Instead of giving me an oral response a picture of the man I was supposed to kill popped up in my head, he was old, that was good. I nodded, _"Name?" _

"_Katimaru Hime." _I nodded and looked to the shadows, sneaking around the guards without them even blinking.

It was surprisingly easy to go through the village, I recognized a lot of people from where I was hidden. This place had really bad security for a high ranking shinobi village. What was even _more_ surprising was how easy it was to sneak into the Hokage's tower! This place should be _crawling_ with ANBU, I should at least have to _try_ to do something but no, I just went right through and open window and into the main hallway, I stopped outside of one of the main rooms and peeked inside, it was empty and the name tag was of a different name, but I couldn't have this take so long! I needed to be in, be out and get back to where my clone was before they noticed anything.

I heard a voice that everyone seemed to listen to a few minutes back so I took a deep breath.

"_Hey! Where's Katimaru Hime?!" _I shouted.

"H-He's upstairs in his office ma'am!" someone shouted back immediately. I smirked and turned, running upstairs without a single sound. I peeked into all the offices in a quick succession, looking for the man I was supposed to end.

Finally, at the _last_ room, I saw him, an old, large man with a bottle of sake next to him. I smirked, this was the type of man who everyone _expected_ to fall dead of a heart attack at any moment. I smirked and opened the door, closing it and locking it behind me. He looked up from his papers in shock.

"Hey! Who are you?!" I giggled and gave him a wide close-eyed smile.

"I'm the person who's going to kill you." I sung and my gaze turned cold in a second, darting over to him. He didn't even have time to stand up and I kept him down with a single finger.

"Don't be so hasty Mr. Hime." I purred. He stared up at me with wide murky brown eyes, but I just reached up and trailed a finger over his cheek and down to his throat. He shivered and I smirked, stabbing my nail into his neck. The tip of my nail barely left a mark but I got the blood I needed.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" I laughed and traced my other fingers over the wound, healing it quickly.

I ignored him, still holding him down and rolled his blood between my thumb and pointer finger, muttering a few words under my breath.

My fingers glowed red and the blood absorbed into my skin.

"Nighty night." I purred as the crimson glow spread across the rest of my hand and I dropped my hand, pressing it to his chest. He gasped, his back arching as I closed my eyes, my mind connecting to the flow of his blood, I was aware of every vein in his body, where ever blood cell moved. I grinned. "Secret Jutsu: Crimson control." I breathed and with a simple thought, I focused on closing off one of his main arteries.

I stepped back and watched with a slightly amused look as he choked, his face turning purple before he collapsed on his desk, the papers flying everywhere and the bottle of Sake clattering to the floor, smashing on impact. I smirked and turned to his window.

"Mr. Hime? Do you have those—" I was already out the window and halfway across the village when I heard the woman's scream. I laughed quietly to myself, one part of the mission done, two to go.

Kakashi's POV 

There was a huge cloud of sand that washed over all of us suddenly and we all coughed and shut our eyes against the sand.

It cleared a few seconds later and I was partially surprised to see Tsumi sleeping, how she slept through that I will never know. Time passed slowly, the silence in the air thick without our prisoner's constant bird calls or obnoxious chatter.

Time passed even longer and I was getting a little confused, she was usually a light sleeper, the tiniest bump and her eyes would flicker open before they closed again but now she was just out cold, the ANBU carried her over rocks and her leg was cut a little yet she still didn't wake. Maybe she was just really tired from using that ability to link herself to Itachi Uchiha.

That skill of hers…that's dangerous, if she's linked to Itachi she's linked to the entire Akatsuki, which may not bode well for us. Also, another thing that had been bugging me, it was something Konkuro had said when they first met with Tsumi again, but I wasn't about to ask her since it could be just the Sharingan but he said, _'as soon as I found out it was you that was Shadohato since you told us about your special ability…' _What ability was he talking about, it has to be something really obvious…actually now that I think about it, it couldn't have been the Sharingan because no one _knew_ about it and that's not something that easily slides through detection. I looked at the girl out of the corner of my eye again, this girl interested me, I may want to stay with the mission, learn about this girl and her past.

After about a half hour there was another burst of wind that came completely out of nowhere, there was no warning like there had been, if you looked closely, with the last one. Everyone coughed and hacked again and this time, Tsumi coughed with everyone else. She groaned and looked around with flat sleepy eyes but her cheeks were flushed with excitement and her eyes held a particular gleam to them I had never seen before, like she had just run a mile of something. I frowned at her and almost froze on the spot in confusion.

Her leg wasn't cut anymore.

She grumbled under her breath about the stupid wind and slipped back into a sleep. I continued watching her again and as before she woke up at every bump, ever sudden jerk of her body her eyes flickered open. Before falling back asleep, it's strange but that period of time when she did I didn't sense any chakra exchange or any genjutsu, so it must've been her, besides, those cuffs are nearly impossible to break free of since we infused them with chakra, couldn't make the same mistake twice and let her escape, could we?

I guess she was just much more tired the first time.

Tsumi's POV

I came back as I planned, and I was worried Kakashi suspected I had done something but he didn't speak up and just continued walking so I thought I was okay.

I tried to continue 'sleeping' and calm my heart rate, I loved the high I got after a kill, it was a wonderful giddy feeling that left me want to sing and dance and then go massacre a city, like I was starting to feel now. We reached the end of the desert and the two Sand Shinobi bowed, letting us continue on our way. We took a different route, through a few small towns or near them at least. I looked at them with my usual eye. I watched people walk through the streets with no purpose, heading from place to place with their heads bowed, shuffling along. Even the kids seemed to have no purpose but the ones that were happy and with parents just made me mad. I growled and tugged uselessly at my arms, glaring at the village and dragging my heels into the ground, for the first time avidly thrashing against my bonds, glaring at the city in utter hatred, my eyes becoming stained red.

"What's up with you all of a sudden?!" One of the ANBU growled, struggling to keep a hold on me.

I just snarled in anger, my eyes trained on three people walking through the village we were passing by with smiles. I thrashed harder.

"LET ME GO!" I roared.

"Not going to happen!" the other ANBU holding me grunted. I let out a loud angry howl and tried harder to get free, that village needed to _die!_

"LET ME GO LET ME GO **LET…ME…GO!**" I thrashed as hard as I could.

"Calm down!" Kakashi commanded, restraining me as well.

"No! Let me go! It'll take five minutes! FIVE!"

"What will?" Naruto asked curiously. I stilled momentarily before returning my gaze to the village with rage and hate.

"The destruction of that pitiful village." I forced out through my teeth.

I don't think anyone was expecting that answer.

"W-What?" Naruto gasped.

"That village! I can wipe it off the earth in five minutes and end all of their pitiful lives." I growled.

"But look at all of the families! They're happy! Why would you _possibly _want to end that?" Sakura asked her voice shrill with shock. I turned my eyes on her, angry but I wasn't the one who answered her question.

"That's…that's why she does it." Sasuke realized in shock. My lip curled and I gave a curt nod.

"Exactly, I kill to end lives and cut apart those nasty little perfect families."


End file.
